My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
SSgt i need 1 rough ruby and 1 dino horn for 7 clicks. thanks. 02:25, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Johnater would you take this order-- 02:31, February 16, 2010 (UTC) no I don't have a ruby but I have diamonds and sapphires -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 02:33, February 16, 2010 (UTC) � then how about a sapphire and a dino horn for 7 clicks? 02:37, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ok click my sound track mod and I'll ask you to be my friend -- whats your mln user name Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 02:43, February 16, 2010 (UTC) its in the end part of my sig. in case you dont find it, its''' sgt_griffin''' 03:17, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I asked you to be my friend -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 03:21, February 16, 2010 (UTC) yeah and i accepted and clicked. 03:23, February 16, 2010 (UTC) did you give me the clicks -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 03:26, February 16, 2010 (UTC) yes 03:39, February 16, 2010 (UTC) could you send me the rank 4 starter pack as well, though i already clicked on BobaFett2's modules. i read his userpage, and it seems that he will be unavailable for a while 02:41, February 16, 2010 (UTC) bmeister487 I will order 60 tires for 10 clicks. My MLN username is also bmeister487. I will also place an order of 1 Ancient Spear for 10 clicks, please. -bmeister487 12:06, February 16, 2010 (UTC) -I will take this georgeeric999 in mln 10 clicks to may pop purple popper 10 clicks to prehistoric fern. 21:26, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Mlnuser002 I would like 5 pipe and gypsum,Please inform me which MLN user,and which module,Mlnuser002/jelozier in MLN (talk) 14:27, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I have 5 pipes but only 4 gypsum's -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 14:55, February 16, 2010 (UTC) jojo321 I would like 4 Rough Sapphires.Jojo321 (talk) 15:49, February 16, 2010 (UTC) That's a total of 20 clicks.Jojo321 (talk) 15:49, February 16, 2010 (UTC) My My Lego Network user name is HanOldBuddyDontLetMeDownJojo321 (talk) 15:49, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Joeman this is for you since you are already friends with him. 21:30, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ok but then I'll be out of gems-- 00:05, February 17, 2010 (UTC) click my soundtrack mod-- 00:08, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Rank 2 Starter Pack Hi could I get a rank 2 starter pack ty Rybo9 (talk) 22:43, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I'll mail it to you later-homework. Hey I clicked on your sticker module, lego club, and maypopper 7 times each. also I clicked your cruiser 5 and primal 8 send the goods ty Rybo9 (talk) 00:01, February 18, 2010 (UTC) can i plz have 5 beavers for 5 clicks plz? can i have 5 beavers for 5 clicks please pretty please! -Um who are you? 21:35, February 17, 2010 (UTC) streetracer213 my user is streetracer213 you want 5 beavers, right? ok, i'll add you. im sgt_griffin. i'll send you the items. click my rank 1 mag module. thanks. 00:50, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ok ive clicked it 5 times!� :) ok 00:55, February 17, 2010 (UTC) im going to block you unless you order something else cause i need space on my friend list. its nothing personal.� :) 00:56, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks thanks a million� :) Congrats Congrats Griffin have fun working for the store! k ill order 10 apples please� :) you're ordering 10 apples, ok then. click on my rank 1 mag module. thanks. 01:39, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Ssgt please put orders in the order stat.-- 01:45, February 17, 2010 (UTC) you mean i have to write down every order?? 01:46, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :if you can unless you completed it in a hurry-- 01:48, February 17, 2010 (UTC) which i did. anyways, does the order stat look right? 01:51, February 17, 2010 (UTC) jojo321 I need 3 Rough Sapphires and 10 dino saclesJojo321 (talk) 01:57, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Thats 25 clicksJojo321 (talk) 01:57, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Joeman,I'm very sorry that I'm asking a lot from youJojo321 (talk) 01:57, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Well I'm out of sapphires so boabfett will have to do it-- 02:03, February 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm out my brother needs them badly... 02:04, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :get Ajr!-- 02:09, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, dose that mean that I'm not getting my order???!!!!Jojo321 (talk) 14:41, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Joeman, I want to help out, so can i send you some stuff for the store?Jojo321 (talk) 19:35, February 17, 2010 (UTC) i need 3 rouph sapphires and 6 mufflers ok johnater Rank 2 Starter Pack CAN I PLEASE HAVE THE RANK 2 STARTER PACK? Excuse me for asking but why do you need all of these items? yes i just build my race car and i need the starter pack because i just staarted rank 2 soooo ill spend the clicks to get that pack Okay could you order this from joeman? I am low on stuff right now... ok by the way i told my rank 10 friend about your page hes gooing to spend 100 clicks on your page Sweet! by the way i can send you some of my items to help you and your store� ;) ill send them through my lego network! Sure that would be awesome! Done!� :), ill ask my friend to mail me his unused stuff and ill mail more to you ill send you some more apples and thornax in a minute!� ;) Thank you! no problem ask me anytime for more items oh hey i forgot the thornax� :o i just sent some red pearls and ancient spear fragment 1 Gypsum and Pipe I would like 5 Pipe and Gypsum.whrere do you want the clicks?Mlnuser002/jelozier in MLN (talk) 13:59, February 17, 2010 (UTC) -Sorry how about asking joeman I do not have the items you need. Toa Gelu I would like the following items: � 1 Knight 1 Bionicle Starter Pack 5 Heroic Stories 5 Hit Singles � Dude 14:46, February 17, 2010 (UTC) � P.S. I should be paying tomorrow. I will get you the heroic stories and the hit singles-- 15:18, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Mythrian I want 1 grey brick. I will be paying in 1-3 days $1 14:26, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Airsoldier I would like 4 Electric guitars, 3 Bass guitars 8 Microphones 2 Drums,1 Synth. 16:47, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Engines ''Can i order 2 engines please? '' can i order 25 loose spark for 5 clicks? what module should i click on -Who are you? jojo321 hey bobafett?Jojo321 (talk) 19:39, February 17, 2010 (UTC) can help out in the store by giving you some of my stuff??Jojo321 (talk) 19:39, February 17, 2010 (UTC) hes not on right now i think but his user is georgeeric999 befriend him and send him the items or send them to me and ill send it to him cuz hes on my friend listDawid 19:42, February 17, 2010 (UTC) i need 5 starreyds autograph ill pay 3 clicks! :) Sure I will send you the autographs-whoever you are tell me and I will send you the autographs. Low on items bobafett would you like 24 thornax for 1 thornax? ill mail you the thornax! Yes please! RE:Engines im Streetracer213 Engines huh...okay but I will mail them later click my may pop purple popper. RE:Starreyeds Autograph im streetracer213 again... Sure. REE:Engines ok then 5 times..right?... Done clicked it 5 times! :) Rybo9 (talk) 23:32, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Thornax In that case... I would like to order 200 Thornax for 5 clicks PLUS 10 clicks on my water-mill module for a total of 15 clicks. Thanks, Tilmangoins (talk 23:49, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ok. click my dino excavation module and i'll click your module and send you the thornax. 23:58, February 17, 2010 (UTC)